


A New Beginning

by princesscheeks



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: AU, Depression, F/F, High School AU, Mentions of suicidal tendencies, Pills, Teacher x Student
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:10:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3843535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesscheeks/pseuds/princesscheeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alison Hendrix had a huge passion for English literature; it got even bigger after she met her new English teacher.<br/>Alison x Beth high school AU in which Beth is an English teacher</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, this is the first time I've written an Orphan Black AU fanfic so, be nice!

Third year of my high school education. Okay, this isn't so bad. I mean there is always the occasional suicidal thoughts that come to mind when being faced with things such as math exams and surprise algebra pop quizzes but that is manageable, for me at least. I was never good at those subjects but if I stay in on weekends and Fridays I manage to get up to a C- so that is good.

And I actually do not mind it at all. I don't really have friends that I can go out with during the weekends, so I'm not missing out on much. Well not to sound extremely pathetic I do have friends such as Cosima and Sarah (and on occasions her sister Helena) but they are different than me, they tend to do things I do not approve of.

 _Side note_ : I do not want to sound like a prude but I will never ever smoke cannabis, nor will I ever approve of these actions. They tend to participate in these "actions" ever so often, and it truly bugs me, so I do not wish to be there when they do so.

But I do love them, and we do spend time together, only during the day or when they come over and we have a sleepover. And yes, I should also stop talking to myself and get ready for class. Junior year of high school is going to be, well I don't really know what it's going to be like.

My favorite teacher Mrs. Marin had an accident, apparently she got into a car crash and- I'm not sure about the details, but I heard that she fractured her rib cage and broke her left arm, so now she's not going to be teaching us this year. When I found out I was devastated; English is one of my favorite subjects, or should I say the only subject I actually take pleasure in studying. Reading has always been a passion of mine- well that and theater, and Mrs. Marin took the time out of her day and put effort into her lectures.

We'd have clever debates and she didn't make us tell her "What the author was trying to say" instead she made us reach deep within ourselves and asked us to tell her how we connected and perceived the text in the books themselves. I always read every book she assigned; maybe that's why they started calling me blabber mouth, I just could not shut up when it came to analyzing characters and their personas, and how I could connect them with the people in my life.

But all of that aside, I assume we're going to have a new teacher this year. I hope she's going to be half as good as Mrs. Marin, or else this school year is going to be a nightmare.

I am suddenly aware of the fact that I've been standing in front of my locker for over ten minutes just staring blankly into the school hallway; if it weren't for my phone buzzing in my pocket it would have probably been longer. _"Hey princess, have a good day today! You will do great, love Dad."_

I smile softly at the screen and turn it off. Thankfully I have English first class so I can end the suspense of meeting this new English teacher. I make my way into the classroom, it still smells the same way as last year; a mild hint of peaches and old paper.

My classmates seem to have already been sated and I'm guessing I'm a bit late, but my seat in the middle of the classroom is there waiting for me.

It feels nice to be back here again, the atmosphere in this room is just amazing; I get to sit in the middle and it's so lovely to observe everything around me.

Speaking of which, the bell just rang and as if planned, the new English teacher entered the classroom, closing the door a bit too loudly behind her.

Okay she's young; mid twenties to say the least. I'm guessing she just graduated from college? Ah well nonetheless, this is going to be interesting. I sure hope she's good at  her job.

The teacher is wearing black skinny jeans which suit her long legs perfectly and a loose mint green blouse. She has virtually no makeup on and oh my gosh, she's stunning. I have never seen anyone with skin as clear as hers.

Being in high school, seeing greasy pimple filled faces is no surprise, even I have a problem with black heads sometimes, but this is unreal. Her face looks like it was digitally altered in Photoshop to perfection. She's gorgeous.

"Hello class, my name is Ms. Beth Childs and I will be your English teacher this year. I know, I know you are all eager to find out more about your new teacher, and I am going to enlighten you. I am a twenty six year old graduate from Cambridge. I graduated last year and I have been looking for a job ever since; I guess I was lucky enough that there was a job  opening so I applied, and thus here I am. Now, in addition to being the 'cool laid back teacher' we're going to start off today's class by getting to know each other. Now, I want all of you to introduce yourselves. Starting from you young lady."

Cambridge? Holy Molly that's a good college.  She points to Ashley and I zone off as I vaguely hear her talking about her favorite movies and leisure activities.

I take my time to study our new English teacher. She looks a bit sad, or tired? Don't get me wrong, she does not have dark circles under her eyes, nor anything that would physically suggest she has been emotionally on the downer side, it's just that there is something behind her eyes. Behind her smile; as if there is a hidden sadness that she tries to push down deep within her.

I am over analyzing this. She is my teacher and it is none of my business whatsoever.

"Hello?" I see the whole class turn their heads at me _fiddle_ _sticks_   the teacher directed her question towards me and I totally ignored her. Not on purpose of course but I just got distracted. By uh- her.

"Oh, sorry Ms. Childs, I zoned off. Well, my name is Alison Hendrix, I'm seventeen years old and I love television, mostly movies well- the good ones, theater is my passion and uh, I do pilates."

The class laughs briefly before they are shut down by a glare from the teacher. She turns her gaze back at me and I can feel her eyes get warmer. Or maybe it's just me?

"That's great Alison. I love theater too. " She says as she smiles gently at me and continues with the other students.

I spend the rest of the class just zoning out which is unusual for me. I always try my best to pay attention in class, but technically this isn't a class because she is taking her time getting to know her students.

I think I'm going to enjoy my time in English. She certainly seems interesting, and there is just something about her eyes. I can't quite put my finger on it, but there is something.

Wait, what am I even saying? Why do I even bother asking myself these questions? Oh my God am I developing a crush on my new English teacher?

 _No_. Oh God.

The bell rings and that's the end of class for today. I gather my papers and my notebook which _surprisingly_ enough, happen to be pink. I shove them in my bag and zip it up, throwing it across my shoulders and slowly leaving class. I make sure to slack and be among the last ones that leave the classroom.

Okay I really want to talk to her, I should probably think of something to ask her.


End file.
